


The Intern

by kisupure



Series: Hard Labor [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Dom/sub, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear Play, GT, Light Vore, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Maledom, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Size Difference, Size Kink, fear kink, giant, handheld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisupure/pseuds/kisupure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intern at Nerv musters the courage to make her moneyless employment worthwhile one night, but gets way more than she bargained for. How the hell was she supposed to know that there was a giant, egotistical someone under all that armor?</p><p>More kinky nonsense from me. This is an old favorite, though-- written back in, what, 2011?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern

She had to see it.

How could you possibly be working at Nerv and not see it?

Okay so she technically wasn't on the payroll, but interns shouldn't be exempt from marveling at the Eva units like any other employee. That was... that was discrimination! Especially for a weapons engineering intern. The idea that she had to slave away in the labs and fabrication facilities without seeing the recipient of the fruits of her labors was ludicrous.

Totally and completely unfair, Ellen thought to herself as she cautiously approached the blast-proof door that led into Unit 01's hangar. _It's well within my rights to see the thing that I'm helping design for._ That was her line of reasoning, and she was sticking to it.

It was about 2:30 in the morning, with most of Nerv personnel gone for the night. A little bit of harmless hacking was all it took to allow her ID card the proper clearance into this part of headquarters. She stood there, staring at the card swipe beside the door, card in hand. If she was so sure about herself, then why the hell wasn't her hand moving?

Stupid. She came all this way, got this far; she couldn't just turn back now. With a resolute nod of her head, she swiped the magnetic strip of the ID and the door unlocked with a heavy ka-clack.

The young, twenty-something intern glanced around to see if anyone was around, only to disappear inside the hatch a moment later. Sure, cameras would have caught her going inside, but she knew security wouldn't have bothered to check to see who it was on the reel. Weirder stuff than this happened at Nerv all the time.

Closing the door behind her made a sound that was just too loud for her nerves. The place was almost totally silent, and she didn't like the CLANG that reverberated down the sterile halls. Ellen paused here to see if she could hear anything else, but there was very little aside from the sound of... water? Just the ambient sound of water faintly lapping.

She walked along the passage, fully lit, until an outlet appeared, beyond which was a room of a cavernous size that she could only guess at. The lights in the hangar were all off, and Ellen peered out from around the corner into the pitch blackness. Some of the light from the hallway threw itself around on some bits of machinery nearby: her side of an enormous platform, spanning the width of the space, was just illuminated enough to tell her that it terminated on the other side of the room, somewhere far off into the blackness. Faint sparkling caught her eye on the floor of the platform, which turned out to be a beige-ish grip tape. Right, the water. Ellen sniffed a little.

Blood?

She ignored the faint odor and continued poking around on the platform, careful not to trip on anything.

“Shame there's no light,” she said aloud, looking around for some kind of master switch.

The poor intern had not counted on receiving an answer. “Why?” came a voice to the right of the broad catwalk. It was frighteningly deep and loud. In fact, she felt it more than heard it, and near jumped out of her skin at doing so. “I can see you just fine.”

There was a great rustling, then. The sound of thousands of gallons of liquid being displaced as something massive shifted in the pool. Out of the darkness came a hand toward her. Dull purple, gloved and armored, was what she saw before it settled in front of the doorway behind her with a loud boom, and the hangar was plunged into darkness. She was also now without an exit.

Ellen didn't dare move, for fear of falling into the stuff that the Eva was situated in, never to be seen again. But when she heard the rumble of more movement coming from the other side of the space, the only thing that was on her mind was _get away_. 

Thoughts racing at a mile a minute, she dove off to the side where she could have sworn that she had seen the platform angle upwards onto progressively higher steppes to accommodate the giant's massive shoulders. Fortunately, she was right, and found herself wedged between two bulky pieces of equipment, desperately hoping Unit 01 didn't have night vision.

Her heart was shoved up into her throat, it seemed, beating so hard and so fast that she was sure she was going to choke on it. Or worse yet, that the Eva would be able to hear the blood rushing through her veins. She certainly heard it pounding in her ears.

“Well aren't you a cute little thing,” came the eerily human voice again. It sounded as though his larynx was made of gravel, and his words of broken slabs of concrete and rebar. Ellen was about ready to piss herself.

There was a sound, now, an almost-dragging, almost-shuffling sound. Was that his other hand sliding along the surface of the platform? Whatever it was, it was coming nearer. It grew silent for a brief moment before something touched her. Something huge.

Ellen shrieked and scrambled to get away, stumbling around thick cables and other doo-dads determined to get her killed. She scraped her arm on the rough grip tape, but there was no time to even think about her raw, stinging, skin now.

Trapped, she was trapped. Like a mouse... not even! Like a bug, more like!

Her body was shaking like a leaf on a tree, eyes darting from one unintelligible shape to another. That's when she saw them: his eyes, glowing the faintest of greens, boring down on her.

She let out another cry, tripping on something and falling backward. Still, there was too much adrenaline in her system to even register the pain now. Ellen saw the Eva lift his hand away from the door, and light poured in. She could finally make a run for it!

“Let's get a better look at you...”

Just as she was readying a sprint toward the light, he planted his hands on either side of her, and begin pushing the entire platform down the hangar, like a soap rack in a bathtub. The movement caught her off balance and she fell onto his thumb. Ellen gasped and pushed herself away, backing up from it on all fours.

He stopped only some 15 or 20 feet from the exit, but it was more than enough to prevent her from leaving. She couldn't even swim to it if she tried. The giant's hands remained where they were; Ellen was deathly afraid of lifting her eyes, but did so anyways, slowly. The white light from the door faintly traced the outline of his silhouette: Unit 01 was gargantuan. And from what she could tell, heavily muscled too. After a great deal of hesitation, she finally met his gaze. Couldn't bear to hold it for long, though.

His hand, which was the length of an SUV, she guessed, lifted away from her and disappeared into the blackness above. And then with a ka-thunk, the room was flooded with light. Ellen yelped and covered her eyes.

She was curled into something of a fetal position there for a few moments, waiting for something to happen and praying to whatever deities were out there and listening. When she heard no shifting or sloshing of liquid, she realized that he was almost as still as she was. Ellen moved her hand the tiniest bit so that she could see, and what greeted her eyes was nothing but an enormous face.

A very human face.

Unit 01 had a strong jawline and a roughly sculpted countenance lightly touched by laugh lines and faint creases here and there. Deep-set, intense eyes were studying her with casual scrutiny from underneath dark, heavy brows. His chin was dotted with stubble, and his mouth twisted into a remarkably white, open-mouthed smirk.

The rest of him did not look nearly as human. In fact, she had no idea that the Eva units were just men in armored suits—and he was still wearing his. In fact, nobody on the surface seemed to know this either. It was thought that they were robots, and that they were being driven... or piloted, rather, by normal-sized people.

She had to admit though, he was about as attractive as he was huge.

Which was very.

“Not much of a talker, huh?” he boomed. “That's alright, I'll get you making noise in no time.”

The Eva's chuckle was an earthquake.

Ellen was on the verge of tears, here, mumbling pleas under her breath, when the shadow of his hand moved over her, and down it came. She shrieked and covered her head. Fingers the size of logs gripped her sides and plucked her off the platform like nothing, and hoisted her into the air so he could, presumably, get a better look.

He'd shifted her in his hand so that he was holding her something like a small action figure now. She made the mistake of looking down, moaning when she saw that he'd brought her some 30 feet above the surface of what she now recognized as LCL. Beyond the platform was the rest of the body of liquid, which was indeed something of a bath for him, as she saw two of his knees surface and lean against the sides some 30 yards away in what was clearly a sign of him getting relaxed.

He started probing and exploring her tiny body with his free hand. His dextrous fingers carefully peeled away her white labcoat, revealing a form-fitting shirt and jeans underneath. Ellen just closed her eyes for this part and held perfectly still—quite possibly as stiff as a board (or a popsicle stick) in his hand.

“Scared, huh?” The Eva suggested, turning his smirk into an absolutely wicked grin that was some 6 feet across. His tongue darted out to lick his upper lip. She watched its every move in abject terror, like it was the barrel of a loaded gun.

A nod was all Ellen could manage, and why she even graced him with an answer was beyond her anyways.

He grunted in satisfaction. “Good. Tiny little interns like yourself need to know what proper clearance means.”

And with that, he dropped her. Ellen screamed, only to be caught about 5 feet lower by the palm of his other hand, upon which she wound up sprawled on. He started tossing her up into the air a little bit this time, causing her to flail her arms and cry out in little bursts every time she landed. The girl was shaking uncontrollably again, her breaths coming up in short, quick gasps. Without thinking, she scrambled for one of his thick fingers and wrapped herself around it.

“You think you're being clever, huh?” he said, bringing her right up to his face. It felt like her eyes were as big as his. “I know exactly what to do with humans like you.”

He took the finger that she was so desperately clinging to, and folded back the others while he slowly brought her to his mouth, which was now wide open.

“No, no! Please god no! Please!” she begged, holding onto him tighter even though she wanted nothing more than to get away from him. “Please don't eat me!”

The giant stopped. “Eat?” His hot breath washed over her like a great wind. “Whatever gave you that idea? Now I want all your clothes off while you're in there.” And without another moment's hesitation, he popped his finger, Ellen included, into his mouth.

She was sure he could feel and hear her screaming from inside. His tongue explored her like a morsel of food for a minute before the entire cavity seemed to collapse around her, and a great pressure was pulling her back. Was he... trying to suck her off? His finger was slowly pulling out as he did this, and she had no choice but to give into the ministrations of his mouth and let go.

“Good girl,” he said, tossing her about inside. “Now off.”

The fact that he was getting such a big boner from treating her like this made her sick to her stomach.

Ellen was crouched down as low as she could manage, balancing precariously on his ever-shifting, ever-undulating tongue. He wanted her to what while she was in his mouth? Strip for him? What in the hell kind of command was that? Unit 01 was a sick, sick fuck.

Then again, he was an Evangelion. He had to be pretty sick in order to do his job.

When she stayed that way for a little longer than he liked, he commanded her one more time: “ _Off_.” The tone in his voice got her to work in no time.

The shirt and bra was easy; she sheepishly stuck out her arm from behind his rows of huge, glistening teeth with every garment she removed, and he plucked them from her grasp, presumably to toss off to the side without another thought.The jeans were harder. By then, she was completely drenched in his saliva, and jeans, especially tight ones, always took some wrestling with to get them off when wet. Finally they too were balled up and handed over to the giant, and at last, her panties.

“Good and naked in there?” he said, leaving his mouth open to allow her the chance to speak.

“What the hell are going to do to me?” she half-demanded, half-plead.

“I asked you a yes or no question,” he rumbled.

Ellen had to hold onto his bottom row of teeth to keep from being accidentally swallowed. The two rows of pearly whites came dangerously close to closing on her hands as he spoke, but never did. At least he's careful when he wants to be, she thought bitterly to herself. “...yes.”

She would have covered herself up for modesty's sake; while he couldn't see her just yet, he could definitely feel her up still, and the thought made her uneasy. However, holding on for dear life was a little more of a priority.

“Excellent.”

He stuck out his tongue with her on it, massive face coming back into view for a short moment before bringing it back in, closing around her waist with his lips which might as well have been made of soft steel.

She heard the LCL slosh as the giant reclined back in his hangar; out of the corners of her eyes she saw him bring his 6-story arms up and around to the back of his head. Once he was comfortable, his tongue started moving. It was slow and methodical, like a predator figuring out out the best way to start eating its freshly caught prey. She felt the hot, wet (and strong!) thing run up the sides of her legs and the rock-hard tip of it tease at her ass. Eventually it found it's way between her legs, slithering between her thighs, forcing them wide apart.

“Oh god, oh god,” she mewled quietly. Ellen gripped at the sides of his mouth that so solidly held her in place, and tried kicking his tongue away. She knew it would be futile, though.

“Mmm,” he thundered with sudden interest in her resistance from somewhere deep inside of him. The sound vibrated her. His attack on her body picked up pace, and tongue eventually forced itself between her legs.

Ellen cried out at the contact, but the urge to struggle against the giant was failing. Blood was rushing to all the wrong places, now. _No, no, no... this couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening._

The intern moaned pathetically and arched into his tongue, spreading her legs further apart to allow him better access. Unit 01 chuckled around her. Heat was building, now. Electricity pooling in her belly, and she wanted it more, and she wanted it faster.

“Please,” she absentmindedly murmured. This caused him to stop, much to her dismay.

“Please what?”

Ellen sobered up a little at the question, suddenly not in the mood to say it again. When she didn't respond, he quite literally spat her out onto his hand, covered in viscous saliva. She remembered that she was naked this time, and quickly covered up, cowering at the base of his thumb as he stared her down with those unearthly eyes.

“When I ask you a question,” he growled dangerously. His eyes were smouldering, but the more she looked, the more it was apparent that it wasn't in anger. “You answer. Got it?”

 

“Y-yes...” Ellen swallowed hard.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” the Eva corrected.

“Yes, sir,” she repeated quietly.

“Lay back on my palm,” he ordered, his voice husky. “And hands above your head. None of this modesty bullshit.”

She did as she was told without much hesitation. Was she afraid, or was she turned on? She suspected that the adrenaline rushing through her veins was making it hard to separate them. Did it matter, though? Did she actually care? It seemed that he was going to have his way with her either way, and if she fought back too much, well... Evas weren't known for being careful in the heat of battle.

Her arms went above her head obediently when she realized that he'd moved his thumb so she would have something to brace against. Whatever she was laying on wasn't particularly soft... perhaps some kind of woven kevlar-fiber, maybe. Whatever it was, it had to withstand a 5-ton grip.

“Fuck, you're small,” was all he grunted before bending his head forward and taking up her entire pelvic region into his mouth, teasing her aching pussy with the tip of his tongue and sucking lightly. His nose was pressed into her belly, predatory eyes locked onto her. Ellen closed hers so she wouldn't have to see him watching as she writhed under his attention.

How... how is he so good at this? She drunkenly wondered about it through the haze of adrenaline and endorphins, moaning and gasping.

“You're huge,” she breathed, mostly to herself. “And... don't stop....”

Ellen was surprised to find that he heard her. “Damn right,” he said in a low voice, blowing air onto her pussy.

“Ahh,” was all she had to say in response to that as he immediately got back to work.

It wasn't long before she came. The release was quite explosive as she shook and cried out loud in the Eva's hand, being held some 30 feet in the air, completely at his mercy. She was lucky to remember that she even existed then.

Blissful little tremors shook her reclining form, and it suddenly didn't matter that she'd just been coerced into sex with a 130 foot tall monster of a man.

 

At least he was kind enough to give her a few minutes of rest after all that, right?

Unit 01 lowered her down a bit, resting his hand on the surface of the LCL. She could feel him rumble a bit in smug satisfaction. _Arrogant prick_ , she thought.

“Well, what do you know?” he interrupted the silence with his low, booming voice. “It's my turn.”

“Your... turn?”

“There's no such thing as a free lunch, girl.”

He roughly lifted her over to the platform again and deposited her there. Ellen just stood awkwardly on the cold metal and biting roughness of the grip tape, folding her arms over her chest and squeezing her thighs together.

And then, something amazing and terrible happened. The giant Eva rose up on what she assumed to be his knees in the hangar. He was impossibly more massive now that she could see the entirety of his chest and hips, looming over her like a goddamned skyscraper. Ellen's eyes slowly worked down from his face, to his heavily-armored chest, to his abs, to his... crotch, which was perfectly aligned with the platform now. The groin armor itself jutted out menacingly, the end coated in a slightly darker shade of purple than his thighs and belly. Purple like an engorged cock head.

Unit 01's hips were massive. 20 feet across at least, which meant his...

“Oh god,” she muttered. _What the hell was he planning to do with it??_

Fear and excitement were inseparable now. The rush of panic was indistinguishable from the rush of arousal, and she didn't quite know what to do about it. Actually, she did: she'd do what he told her to. _Because I'll be damned... it's actually working out so far. Er… sort of._

So long as he didn't suddenly decide that murder would be a fun way to finish the night.

Ellen watched as his hands went to work detaching some kind of connective plating. She couldn't quite see what he was doing, but she could hear it. Lots of clicks, clacks, and finally, a ka-tang as he drew the billboard-sized piece of armor away and tossed it into the pool of LCL with a great splash. Underneath was a skin-tight suit made from the same material as his gloves, she noticed. At his juncture was a swollen-ness there, neatly contained by the strength of the black under suit. One of his hands came down to reach for a series of hydraulic clasps, which, if she didn’t know better, appeared to be there for just this very reason. He undid them deftly.

The intern swallowed hard, perhaps her previous optimism was a little naïve.

His full length sprang out as soon as it was able, just barely resting on the edge of the platform as it held itself aloft by its own iron stiffness. The Eva firmly gripped the base, watching her reaction as he lightly slapped at the hardy metal scaffold she stood on.

Ellen didn't really like where this was going anymore; horrible images flashed through her mind, some fantastic, and some much more feasible. She backed up a bit, completely forgetting how close to the edge she was, and with a cry, fell backward into the LCL. Coming up to gasp for air in the repulsive stuff, she came up underneath the platform and now had access to the machinery underneath. Maybe this was her chance to get away from the giant?

"For  _fuck's sake_ ," she heard him growl.

The Eva was moving around in the pool, looking for her when she didn't come up again. This caused all sorts of swirling currents that she fought hard against in her attempt to squeeze in between some bulky metal bits, grabbing onto some suitable handhold. Using it, she dragged herself in, and waited with a deathly stillness. The air smelled faintly of blood.

She heard him growl in frustration now as he moved about. Suddenly a great current from one of his hands in the water beneath her threatened to pull her under, causing her to yelp from nearly losing her grip. Crap!

He very clearly heard her, and in no time the same hand came rushing up from the depths and started to violently investigate all the nooks underneath the catwalk until he came upon her. His fingers closed around her thrashing legs effortlessly, and he yanked her out and underneath the surface, only to draw her up and hold her in front of his face, upside down, now about 90 feet in the air. Ellen's lungs emptied out in a hard scream.

“Do you really want to piss me off?” he whispered. “I could crush your legs to dust right now, with just the tiniest squeeze. I've done it before. It's fun.”

Ellen shook her head vigorously, tears threatening to spill again. “No, s-sir,” she squeaked. “I'll do whatever you say, sir!”

He looked her up and down, then lowered her to lay on his cock. “Good girl.”

Unit 01 just stood there, looking down at her coolly, lust burning in his eyes. They were widely dilated and dark. His hands were firmly planted on each side of the platform now, and she marveled at their grip. They were the hands that her department was designing weapons for. Pistols the size of freight trucks; rifles the size of commuter trains. Her reverie lasted only a fraction of a second, though; she saw his grip tighten the smallest bit, and he bobbed up massive cock up and down some. " _Do it_ ," he breathed cruelly. There was an anger in his tone that chilled her to the bone, and she got to work.

The intern turned herself over and straddled the massive dick, hard as steel under her ass. And yet, the skin was surprisingly soft as she touched it. She slid up and up toward the head—it stuck out straight as though she weren't even there. When she approached, she felt a distant rumble from somewhere inside of him, far away. The cock twitched: a minute movement for him, a considerable jostle for her. That meant she was doing something right, then?

The cock head would have been immense had the Eva been cut; suffice to say, it just barely wouldn't be able to fit through a door while fully erect. And fully erect he was. Ellen leaned over, pressing her chest against the edge of his foreskin to get better access to the bright red of the tip peeking out.

Maybe this wasn't so bad? It was just like any other cock, except that this one just happened to be super-sized.

“Mm,” he grunted when she massaged the tip, tracing around the hole. It twitched a bit more at this, and Ellen heard the catwalk groan and creak as his grip on it tightened. She was getting into the groove again.

She slid off the end, leaving her own glistening trail of juice behind on him, and faced the bulbous cock head from the platform. The Eva pulled back the tiniest amount to let her have more room to work. Ellen kissed and licked around the slit, tracing just inside of it with her tongue and fingers. The dick vibrated under her when the giant growled. “Unhh.”

Suddenly his hard length was ripped from her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Unit 01 held it firmly in his hand and had pulled his hips back some. “In my hand and on your back,” he ordered, placing his open palm on the floor behind her. Cautiously she crawled onto it, expecting to be lifted into the air, but wasn't. They stayed right where the were. “Touch yourself.”

Her hand hesitantly reached down and started exploring herself. The Eva looked down at her from 8 stories up, watching every tiny movement of her fingers roving around the folds of her pussy.

“In,” he commanded with a breath.

She obeyed. Two fingers found their way in, and she squirmed a small amount. The giant smiled to himself and got to work, pumping himself with all the power of a container ship combustion engine.

He watched her as she continued, massive cock pointed directly at her. She knew what was coming. The idea made her start playing with her nipples with the other hand. The Eva liked that, apparently, and picked up his own pace. His breathing grew labored, exhales mingled with grunts and groans, as he jacked off harder and faster. She saw his deliciously colossal hips jerking in time with his fist; Ellen made sure her hands kept pace with his, dipping in curled fingers, rubbing and pinching her clit. Heat and electricity building, building...

She didn't know how it happened, but they both came at roughly the same time. She'd just gotten done crying out and whimpering when the hand she was laying on partially closed around her, growing stiff and rigid. The giant towering above her gave out a cry as well; it was a deep, loud, and booming roar: like a thunderclap. And with one last mighty spasm, he came as well, shooting gallons of hot, white come all over her.

When she opened her eyes and wiped the ejaculate from her face, she saw him looking down at her again, just as cool as before, but the fire was gone... mostly. And still there was that selfsame satisfied smirk on his face as he marveled at his handiwork.

“How's it taste?” he grunted.

Ellen licked some off her hand, surprised when it was actually sweet and lightly musky. “Mmm,” she replied, and licked off some more for good measure.

“Heh.”

He lifted her up again and settled back down into the LCL with a great splash. She watched as he lifted a leg up out of the pool partially, revealing an armored limb and booted foot, and pushed the platform to the far edge of the hangar on it's rails, half a football field away.

The Eva lowered his hand down in front of him then, someplace over his belly, down into the LCL. Ellen was treading water when his arm disappeared under the surface of the stuff, suddenly not at all that comfortable in this enormous body of liquid of a depth she could only guess at. Not to mention that it was a pool of LCL, for chrissakes. With nowhere else to go, she started swimming toward him. He seemed to enjoy that. A few seconds later and she could touch a piece of his armor with her toes down below the surface, and in no time she was scrambling up onto his purple, armored chest. It was like scaling a hillside, except that this hillside was rising and falling with every breath, and it was watching her. She was also trying to do it naked.

She stopped in the cleft between his pectoral plates. “Excuse me, uh... sir,” she stammered. “But uhm, where did you put my clothes?”

“They're in here somewhere.” Ellen almost lost her balance from the rumbling. “Doesn't matter, though. Someone'll come and get you in the morning.”

“ _What??_ ”

“You really think you snuck past security because of your cunning?” The giant chuckled. “There are probably a dozen different cameras in here.”

“Oh my god, that whole thing was caught on film...” Ellen suddenly didn't feel so good, but kept making her way up to the dip between his neck and shoulder, where she supposed that she'd be spending the night now.

“So what? This isn't the first time this has happened. Some bold little intern finds her way in here to slake her curiosity, only to find me. They let tiny playthings like you in here because there's nothing worse than an Eva that hasn't had a good fuck in a while.”

Ellen curled up on his shoulder and covered her face with her hands. “I'm fired, aren't I.”

“Yeah, you are,” said the giant. He reached up with his other arm, hitting the switch on the wall that turned off the lights. The two of them were plunged into darkness. “I'll put in a good word for you for rehire, though.”

“Doing what?”

“This. Full time.”

 

 

 


End file.
